Without Hearts
by Leia Rolando
Summary: Orgainisation XIII is not yet fully formed, and yet it grows stronger every day. Follow the story of the organisation from the events of Kingdom Hearts 1 through to its fall in Kingdom Hearts 2 through the eyes of the member that few knew existed.
1. The first day

I didn't know who I was, what my purpose was, where I was. All I knew was it was raining. I stumbled endlessly through the dark streets, hungry, alone, scared. I was exhausted, on the brink of collapsing. The scenery began to blur. Then I heard a soft whisper, a voice, a man's voice. I wasn't alone. The man whispered once more, what was he doing? Then I heard it. The whisper flooded through the rainwater, across the sky. Then it stopped. The rain stopped. Was this man different too? Was he like me?

I started to drift between consciousnesses. I was ready to pass out but the man broke my fall. His arms felt warm, dry, safe against my own damp, cold body. He started to whisper once more. But this time just for me.

"I guess not everyone has my way with the water", he chuckled, "are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at my rescuer for the first time; he seemed young, about the same age as me? His eyes were green as deep waters and his hair which was perfectly dry despite the rain was shaped into a blonde mullet.

"I think so" I replied. "Do you know where I am?"

"The World that Never Was, it's a dangerous place to be on your own."

"Yet you're down here alone?"

He laughed "I live here, besides I can look after myself."

I climbed uneasily to my feet. Still dizzy my legs trembled but the man caught my arm and supported me.

"My name's Demyx" he told me, lazily conjuring a stream of water in mid-air, spelling out his name.

"I'm ..." I hesitated, I didn't know my name.

"A Nobody" the man finishes my sentence. These two words hurt. I wrenched myself from his grip. How dare he insult me, He didn't know me, we'd only just met.

Infuriated I replied "You insensitive..."

He cut me off mid-sentence "relax, I also happen to be a nobody"

"You, you are?" My anger melted away, suddenly I was curious.

"Yes." I begin to relax a little at this. "This is all normal you know, it happened to me too. When you first become a nobody you are lost, confused, weak. But I promise you it'll get better." I look into his eyes once more. Somehow I trust him. "First thing's first, you need a name. Is there anything on your person that could tell us who you were." I reached into the pocket of my soggy jacket and pulled out a single piece of paper. It looked like some sort of letter. I handed it nervously to Demyx. He read it then said "I think this is it." He paused then said "What if I could find you somewhere safe to stay? Where I come from they're always looking out for lost nobodies, I could take care of you until you

feel better." I hesitated, could I really survive here like this, on my own? Going with him seemed like the safer option.

Eventually I whispered "Okay." Demyx smiled reassuringly at me, then glanced at the letter once more. "What are you doing?" I asked anxiously.

"Creating a name for you, we nobodies alter our original names so they show power, give us an identity of our own." He frowns at the paper in concentration before announcing "That should do it" he weaved the water in mid-air once more. I finally had my Identity. "Right Xeleste, shall we go home" he whispered with a smile.


	2. My new home

Somehow I'd expected to walk but when I suggested it he chuckled. He flourished his arm and a dark pool appeared instantly and rose up from the ground "I know a shortcut" he smiled and guided me towards the darkness. I closed my eyes, I didn't know what to expect, but I was safe, I could feel Demyx guiding me through as an ice cold sensation flooded over me. Then the sensation stopped, I opened my eyes. We were in a large room, silver and clinical, full of echoes. "Home sweet home" said Demyx as he watched my eyes darting around the vast silver expanse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta sort things out with the boss. Wait here and make yourself at home."

I caught sight of myself for the first time in the glass window, I was a mess. I frantically ran my hand through the damp, apparently orange tendrils of my hair. I ran my hands over the tiny freckles that dotted my face, then glanced into my own eyes. They were green, like Demyx. I thought of Demyx, he'd been gone a while, what was he doing?

"You the new girl" I started at the unfamiliar voice. In front of me was a tall man, he donned the same black cloak as Demyx, his hair cascaded down in fire red spikes. "You look cold, want me to warm ya up a bit?" I hesitated. "relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." He weaved his hands together and produced a large ball of fire. He held it out to me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked "Do you seriously think that I'd touch that?"

"Listen, it won't hurt you, it's perfectly safe." He edged the fire closer and gently touched it against my skin, I winced, expecting to feel searing pain but instead I simply feel its comforting warmth. He slipped the fire into my hand and said "name's Axel, got it memorized."

"Xeleste"

Axel placed his hands on my shoulders, "Listen to me when I say, this organisation is a dark place. It may be a refuge for people like us, but some of the members, well they can't be trusted. It is full of darkness, dark motives. Be careful who you trust" With that he walked away.

At last Demyx appeared, "Xeleste, the superior would like to speak with you." All the blood drained from my face. What was I supposed to say? I didn't know anything. Demyx noticed "Are you okay, are you still cold?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Axel gave me this" I held it out to him. Demyx let out a yelp.

"Keep that thing away from me!"

"But it's harmless, look." I held it out once more.

"I don't like fire!" he shrieked.

I blushed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

I heard a hysterical laugh from above. "Don't give it to Demyx!" Axel laughed once more as he jumped from the balcony above. Fire makes him irritable. This time Demyx chuckled.

"So then of course you won't mind if I do this!" Demyx clicked his fingers, conjuring a huge tidal wave, drenching Axel from head to toe. His hair was suddenly limp and lifeless and Axel himself shivered.

Suddenly a voice boomed across the room "Order! Demyx! Clean this mess up at once, Axel! Get your arse out on that mission now or you'll be a Dusk before you can say vacation!" As the water cleared I caught a glimpse of the person who had spoken. He had long blue hair which was now dripping wet and a furious expression. His eyes narrowed as he saw me. "The superior has requested your presence. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."


	3. A conversation with the superior

Saix dragged me along endless silver corridors, without Axel's spell I was beginning to feel cold and dizzy again. A feeling of dread begun to build up inside me.

At last he relinquished his grip outside two huge doors, so much so that you could barely see the top. Saix barked "Speak only when spoken to " before opening the door just a fraction and shoving me through it.

The room was huge, round, once again decked in silver, it was lined by chairs of different heights rising towards the tall ceiling together they curved into a neat circle. "Quite Impressive, don't you think" I heard the voice echo through the room, my eyes darted around, searching for the source, when finally I just about made out the picture of someone perched on top of the tallest chair.

"Yes sir" I replied, terrified.

He spoke once more "Demyx tells me you have potential, tell me girl. What exactly is it you can do."

"Well.." I looked around the room looking for a suitable object, the room was sparse of any decoration. I reached into my pocket for the letter. I closed my eyes and focused hard, focused on what I wanted it to do. Then as I opened my eyes it sprung to life. The paper folded itself, into the shape of a robin. I told it to fly to the figure upon the chair and it did. He examined my work before leaping off of the towering chair. "Care-" I started to say. But before I could finish he had gently landed feet first on the solid floor.

"Impressive," he said with a smirk stroking the little bird. "So you can control anything?"

"Most things"

A grin spread across his face. "Could you control, say. A person?" he squashed the bird in his excitement, leaving nothing but a mangled piece of paper.

"No. Only objects."

His grin disappeared instantly. "Shame." He paused "Still I suppose we could find a use for you. Very well, you may stay."

I grinned with relief "Thank you sir"

"Superior" he snapped thrusting the mangled paper into my hand "Now leave, before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>Demyx cornered me as I exited the strange round room. "How'd it go?"<p>

"Okay, I think"

"Well at least you're not a Dusk"

"A Dusk?"

"We're the lucky ones, see if the superior dislikes someone they can end up as a mindless Nobody. It's Saix's favourite threat. But you're safe now. Let me show you around." He offered his arm to me as we set off exploring the castle. "The room you were just in is where we hold important meetings or go to speak with the superior. Then the room we first entered is where we gather to get missions."

"Missions?"

"Yes, we get given tasks by Saix each morning, scouting new worlds, taking out heartless that sorta thing" He led me down a narrow corridor pointing out various rooms as we walked. Towards the end he stopped by a door, emblazoned by the number XII. "and this, is your room" Demyx bowed to me as he opened the door, my door.

The room was also silver. At one end it had an ornate silver bed with tightly wrapped sheets, I collapsed onto the bed. I'd forgotten just how tired I was. Demyx disappeared into what appeared to be a wardrobe, he returned carrying a fitted cloak much like his, "You'll have to wear this out on missions and when walking around the castle. That's pretty much it." I studied the cloak as Demyx placed it on the bed. I'll leave you to get changed," he winked as he strolled towards the door, "see you later."

The door clicked into place as I sat up on the edge of the bed, I wrung out the water from my bedraggled hair and pulled on the cloak, it was warm but heavy, the start of my new life.

I sighed as I settled down on the bed once more, my heavy eyes gave way and suddenly I was dreaming.

I was alone, there was nothing but darkness all around, I tried to run but I remained firmly rooted to the spot. Then I heard an echoed voice. Demyx reached out to me, I grabbed his hand, but it wasn't there. My hand fell through the darkness. Then I heard Saix cackle in the distance, then Xemnas.

There was a loud bang, then another. I woke with a start.

The door burst open, a tall man much older than Axel and Demyx strode forward, he had two narrow brown eyes and long dark hair tied into a rushed ponytail. He gave me a wide toothy grin. "Wake up Treasure" he said, firing upwards twice more with what appeared to be some sort of guns. "The superior has called a meeting and requires your presence immediately." The stranger turned on his heel and left without so much as an introduction, leaving me to stare at the chunks of ceiling now lying on the floor.


	4. A very tall chair

I left my room in search of the meeting, the castle was so big, "If only Demyx were here" I thought desperately searching around for the tall doors which had towered above me just a few short hours ago. I hurried down yet another silver hallway, turning a corner when there was a cascade of pages followed by a loud thud. In front of me stood yet another man, at a guess aged about 20, with short silver hair and an irritated expression. He bent down to pick up the many books which were now lying scattered on the floor. "Now look what you've done" he muttered "Those books are crucial to the Organisation's plan and now they're damaged. The superior's gonna be so mad!"

"I'm so sorry" I began. "Here, let me help."

"Just leave them, you've done enough."

I closed my eyes and focused hard on the books, they sprung to life and begun to repair themselves one by one. The man stared in astonishment as they assembled themselves into a neat pile at his feet. He picked up the books and looked at me for a brief while before turning and setting off on his way. I begun to walk onwards once again before I heard the man's voice once again, "The round room's this way."

I followed the man down the seemingly endless corridor. "So" I began, the man grunted and kept walking, "my name's Xeleste"

"Zexion" he replied, he hesitated then said "What you did back there, animation is a rare gift. The superior's been looking for..." he stopped mid sentence.

"The superior's been looking for what?" I thought, but I daren't ask Zexion. "So... what can you do?" I asked. Zexion waved his hands in front of him and the corridor shifted in front of my eyes, there were now three separate corridors in front of me. I gaped in awe as he clicked his fingers and the corridor switched back to one straight path. We walked along it in silence until at last we made it to the round room.

The room was still silent but unlike earlier it was full. I gazed around as Zexion took his seat. To his left was the man who gave me my rude awakening, then another man with long blond hair who donned rubber gloves and goggles, to his left I spotted Axel, his red hair still limp and lifeless and next to Axel wearing an amused grin was Demyx. "Sit!" The superior's voice boomed across the room.

"Where?" I asked, desperately hoping I wouldn't get another earful. I head Saix chuckle as he gazed at me with a piercing stare.

"Up there" My awakener laughed, pointing up to a chair towering above me.

"How?" I cried as the room filled with yet more laughter.

"Work it out!" Xemnas boomed "If you want to be one of us, you have to learn to think like us." I gazed up at Demyx and mouthed "help" wishing I'd paid more attention to Zexion as he took his seat. He waved his hand so that whisps of shadows emitted from it, I'd seen that before. But where? Then it clicked, I had to make a passage. I focused hard and held out my hand. Nothing. Xemnas cackled "Embrace the darkness; It's the only way to get what you want." I closed my eyes, fixing in my mind the image of the dark portal, let the icy cold flood through me. It started at my fingertips creeping slowly up my arms, heading towards my heart. I focused hard once more, the sensation rushing once again to my fingertips, picturing the top of the chair hard in my mind. The darkness formed a pool at my feet; I stepped into it suddenly fearless, focused on the goal ahead. I emerged on the top of the chair and collapsed into it.

Demyx caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up before noticing Saix's glare and glancing at the superior. Xemnas began "as you know, I've had you slaying heartless for quite some time now and I think it's about time you knew why. Kingdom Hearts. That fool Ansem was right, when you slay heartless, hearts are released. They rise towards the sky and they cluster. Cluster enough hearts and you have the power to do anything, even claim hearts of our own." The flamboyant blonde scientist piped up.

"B-but superior, with all d-due r-respect. Kingdom Hearts is a myth, there is no proof, s-scientific or otherwise that it exists or indeed...ever could."

Saix snapped "Quiet Vexen!"

The superior chuckled "Calm yourself Saix." Then he gazed towards Vexen with a false smile, "now you see Vexen, Kingdom Hearts will very much exist, oh I'm quite sure of that, and if it doesn't. Well then some members will need to pull their weight." Saix flashed a glare in Axel's direction then looked at me with a satisfied grin.

* * *

><p>Demyx caught up with me after the meeting and led me back to my room. "Hectic day huh" He yawned behind his hand.<p>

"It sure has been crazy" I sighed collapsing face first onto the bed.

"I know what'll make you feel better" he said perching on the end of the bed and raising his arm above his head. He grinned as a cascade of bubbles orbited his hand until a large blue instrument appeared.

I gazed in awe "How did you do that?"

Demyx grinned again "Let's just say you have your tricks, I have mine."

It felt like hours, Demyx settled around me his hands gently strumming his Sitar, my head rested on his shoulder. "Wanna try?" he said with a smile. I hesitated but he covered my hand with his and placed it gently on the strings. I felt a strange sensation flow through me cool yet comforting like when your hand ripples through water. He held onto the end as I strummed a somewhat familiar tune, "you're a natural" he said with a grin.

After a short while I yawned, It was pretty late now. Demyx noticed this and pulled away."I'd better go" he said, "You'll need to sleep, there's a busy day ahead." I received one final grin as Demyx slipped out the door and I was left alone.


	5. Demolition

A faint light shone through the window as I rolled out of bed, my exhaustion had finally caught up with me from the manic induction to the organisation. I pulled on my cloak and lazily twisted my long hair into two bunches. After a few wrong turns and endless silver corridors I made my way to the communal area. It was much more full than the night before. There were familiar faces and total strangers scattered around, lounging on sofas and conversing with what appeared to be a small creature hovering above the ground. I waved to Axel who was sitting polishing what appeared to be round red blades before settling in the gap on the sofa between two unfamiliar people, a middle aged man with blonde hair and numerous piercings who was shuffling a deck of playing cards and a huge silent man who stared blankly into space.

The blonde man studied me as I fidgeted nervously beginning to regret my choice of seat. "Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Are you feeling lucky?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"Umm..." I began, when I heard a voice in the distance.

"Morning Xeleste, sleep well?" Demyx offered his hand and pulled me up I smiled in relief and allowed him to guide me to the centre of the room.

"Who are those people?" I asked him glad to be with a familiar face.

"The blonde one is Luxord, he doesn't talk much, thinks it wastes time, not that I can see how, he has all the time in the world."

"and the other guy?"

"Oh that's Lexaeus, big softie really, not very social, mind."

"Yeah I gathered that" I said glancing at Lexaeus who still stared blankly into space.

Suddenly I heard a door slam behind me, I whipped round to see Saix yet again with a frown etched into his face, I wondered if he was capable of smiling. "Mission Assignment" he bellowed as everyone in the room turned to face him. "Axel, Demyx – heartless duty, Luxord, you're on emblem training, Zexion, you go with.." he hesitated and pointed at me "...what's her name, I want full recon on this new world."

"Yes sir" Zexion nodded briefly. He turned to look at me "let's get this over with."

"Where are we..."I begun but Zexion was already stepping through a portal. Saix begun to glower in my direction and I knew better than to stay. The icy sensation washed over me once more.

* * *

><p>We emerged in a strange town, near what appeared to be a train station. "So what exactly are we doing?" I began once more, when Zexion grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a wall. I could hear a couple moving closer to us, I opened my mouth to speak once more but Zexion covered it with his hand. He let out a sigh of relief as the couple entered the train station and I wriggled free of his grasp.<p>

"We can't be seen"

"Why?"

"We don't belong in this world, don't you think someone would notice that? Besides, it's best that the organisation remains secret."

"So what _are _we doing" I ask once again.

"Scouting" Zexion replied, "We're looking for anything out of the ordinary or that could be of use to us"

"Right." I said, somewhat unconvinced.

We began to walk until we reached a junction, to the left was some sort of town centre bustling with people, I gazed at the town until Zexion dragged me to the right towards a deserted subway.

I looked at the bleak sight ahead and sighed "If you can change what people see" I began "can't you just make us invisible?"

"Myself yes, others no, powers like mine don't work on people, only objects. You should know that better than anyone." I blushed, somewhat embarrassed "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"So… could I learn to become invisible?"

Zexion pondered this, "our powers have similar origins; while it is indefinite it could well be possible."

I considered this, it would be pretty cool to become invisible, not to mention it would be a great way to avoid Saix's glare.

After what felt like hours of ducking behind walls and jumping at the sound of every footstep we had circled the entire town and found nothing out of the ordinary. I now slumped against a wall hidden just out of view thanks the side of a house, I was tired and somewhat disappointed. "So what now" I said "do we head back?"

"I guess" Zexion said, he hesitated "could you... show me your gift again?"

"Won't people notice?"

"Nah" he said creating an exact copy of the wall between us and the busy shops, I reached out to touch the wall but my hand simply fell through the air, I smiled at this as a pile of discarded bricks caught my eye. I focused hard on them, what I wanted them to become and it was there, the bricks sprung to life and joined together forming the shape of a dog. I asked it to walk over to me and it did, I gave it a firm pat as Zexion stared in amazement. I laughed and sent the dog over to him as he patted it, somewhat baffled. I laughed harder as the brick- dog chased its tail but perhaps a little too hard, for a brief second I lost control and the dog crashed into the very real brick wall.

Dust fogged the air all around us and when it finally cleared the sight was not pretty. The dog had turned back into a pile of bricks and had now been joined by several old grey stones from the wall. "oops" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"look!" Zexion beckoned through the hole in the wall.

"I know, This'll take some cleaning up and Saix'll be mad at me and I'll be a..."I began, but Zexion stopped me.

"No, just look!" he said. My eyes connected with the hole, there were trees everywhere but nothing struck me as exciting, I was beginning to get disappointed when I noticed something behind the trees. We both ducked through the hole and edged closer to the mysterious structure. As we reached the far edge of the woods we saw the building in its full glory. An old mansion, still somewhat beautiful despite its descent into disrepair.

I gazed in fascination, taking in everything from the iron gates, to the statues and the ornate curtains at the windows.

"Fascinating" Zexion said beginning to pace "this entire building has been concealed from the town for who knows how long and no-one suspected a thing."

I continued to take in the sight in front of me until something caught my eye. "Over there, there's a girl, in the window" I said hurriedly pointing at the window covered with white lace curtains. Zexion turned to face where I was looking.

"There's no-one there" he said. "Anyway, we should head back and report this to the superior, it strikes me that there's more to this that it seems."

I gazed back at the window one last time and as we turned to leave; a girl stared back at me.


	6. A first glimpse of Kingdom Hearts

As I left the round room I felt Demyx's hand on my shoulder. "I hear you've been doing some demolition today" he chuckled "next time bring me along."

"Never mind that" I said as I noticed his singed cloak and hair "what happened to you?"

"Axel and I were taking out heartless and well, he took a liking to the ones behind my back. You know sometimes I think Saix likes to cause trouble." He paused for a moment "Xeleste? Can I show you something?" I nodded as he grabbed onto my hand and begun tugging me up endless flights of stairs. After what seemed like forever we reached the top, I clutched onto the silver handrail and looked ahead. The sight was breathtaking; the stars felt close enough to touch and the lights from the city sparkled, little lights in a sea of darkness.

"It's beautiful" I breathed.

He pulled me close as something in the sky caught my eye "what's that?" I asked.

"The clustered hearts, the start of Kingdom Hearts, soon they will all join together, be the brightest thing in the sky. Then we can be whole again."

"Whole?"

"We're not yet people, we need to do this, to retrieve what we're missing, that's why it's so important to slay heartless and collect the hearts."

"How can something be missing? We're alive aren't we!"

Demyx hesitated."Xeleste. You don't... we don't have hearts... We're nobodies. And without hearts we can never feel."

"Never feel? But I thought…"

"Our feelings are learned behaviour, we pretend, try to fool ourselves, but they're not real."

"It's all a lie?"

"Not a lie, more like… a memory. From when we were whole."

"My feelings are not a memory! They're not some kind of charade, it's all real! I feel everything, the hurt Saix throws at me on a daily basis, the fear of being somewhere strange, the comfort ... when I look into your eyes." I shed a single tear.

"Xeleste… I" He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away. I ran.


	7. Training

The next morning there was no sign of Demyx as I entered the communal area and heard Saix's Mission Call. "Axel Emblem training, Luxord go with Lexaeus and sort those pesky blobs, You."He said gesturing to me "go with Xigbar and take out some heartless" the man who had woken me up and had unnerved me ever since gave me that same toothy grin. I breathed deeply and prepared myself to enter the portal.

We emerged in the same world that Zexion and I had scouted previously, only this time in the shadowy back alley. "Let's go take out some heartless" Xigbar yelled, licking his lips as he summoned his arrowguns. Before I had time to react the alley was ringing with the crack of gunfire as bullets ricocheted all around. I ducked as a bullet swooped over my head when a shadowy creature came into view. I jumped backward in shock and tried to get a proper glimpse when it was struck by a bullet and disappeared.

"What WAS that?" I asked.

"Heartless, DUH!" I shot a glare in Xigbar's direction. "Look lively." He smirked.

A dark pool appeared at my feel and begun to form into another creature, I stuck out my wrist as a familiar warm sensation crept up my arm. Within seconds it appeared, my crystal embrace. During my short time at the organisation I had regained the ability to control my powers in weapon form. I held onto the ornate silver hilt of my staff and swung it hard at the creature. I breathed deeply as it disappeared.

After what seemed like hours we had whittled down the heartless to the last remaining few. I stumbled backward after taking out yet another shadow with my staff desperate to regain my breath. In one final shower of bullets Xigbar took out the remaining heartless before shooting a smug grin at me. "Lightweight" he scoffed as his arrowguns disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was late when I heard a tap on my door. I opened it rubbing my eyes, it was Zexion. He took a deep breath, "The superior has requested that I train you, help you develop your powers."<p>

"What?"

"He seems to think it would be beneficial. I thought we could start with controlling dusks. This is something each of us can do with time, but I expect given the nature of your powers, it won't take long."

"What, now?"

"It's as good a time as any." Zexion clicked his fingers and three dusks appeared. "I will relinquish my control and I want you to take over. Ready?"

"I guess." The dusks begun to move rapidly towards me, they almost flowed. Like water. I closed my eyes and tried to focus but thoughts of Demyx flooded my head. I snapped back to reality with a thud, the dusks had pushed me to the ground and were now moving towards me once more. Zexion gestured his arm away from me and the dusks pulled back.

"Focus Xeleste" he said firmly. I gave it several attempts but each time thoughts of Demyx came flooding back. I sighed. "That's enough for now, have a rest" Zexion said dismissing the dusks with a wave of his arm.

I settled onto my bed and gestured to Zexion to do the same. "Are you familiar with chess?" he asked. I smiled. Zexion held his hand in the air and a large book appeared. He closed his eyes and stroked one of the pages causing a chess set to appear. "Ladies first" Zexion said as I gestured to one of the white pawns to move forward.


	8. Tension

I woke up on top of my bed the next morning and sleepily drifted towards the communal area. It was bustling with people gathering around for Saix's role call. Saix droned the list of duties once more "Axel you're on recon, Vexen, go with Lexaeus and take out some heartless, Demyx you go with ginger…"

"Her name's Xeleste" Demyx said defensively as I shook off the hand he tried to rest on my shoulder.

"Irrelevant." Saix snapped "There's a large heartless surfaced by the mansion. Eliminate it."

He averted his gaze from me and turned to face the seats "Zexion, the superior has requested your presence."

Zexion glanced at me and I flashed him a quick smile before entering the portal behind Demyx.

We emerged by the wall and ran our hands along the stones, searching for the hole still cloaked by Zexion's spell. My hand brushed Demyx's as I finally found the gap in the wall. He tried to clasp it but I pulled away and stepped through the hole, advancing quickly through the woods.

I stopped in front of the mansion and gazed around. There was no sign of heartless. I was about to turn back when something hit me hard in the back of my knees. I stumbled back as the air in front of me began to shimmer. A huge lizard materialized before my eyes and before I could react I was swept off my feet by the force of its tail hitting me square in the chest. It prepared to strike me once more but a barricade of water formed between us. Demyx hit the creature with a torrent and it was forced back. He offered me his hand, but I pushed myself to my feet. I summoned my staff and commanded the nearby statues to fight the creature. Demyx stood alongside me commanding the torrents of water and maintaining the shield.

We gradually wore down the lizard but it didn't give up without a fight, I ducked as the last of the statues crumbled under the force of its claws, showering me in debris. The lizard then turned its attention to Demyx who was edging closer to the gate. I raised my hands in the air and felt my power flow towards my fingertips; the gate sprung to life and wrapped itself around the lizard's tail. The creature's arms flailed as Demyx hit it with a final jet of steaming hot water. It melted into a pool of darkness as the released heart ascended towards the sky.

"Thank you… for helping me back there" I said reluctantly.

"Don't mention it… I want to protect you Xeleste"

I turned my back on Demyx and gazed once more towards the window. The same girl looked back at me, peering through the white curtains. "Demyx, look! There's the girl, the one from before." I pointed towards the curtains.

"How on earth did she get in there? Without the hole in the wall there's no way in or out of here. I scouted the area with Vexen just yesterday." He paused "We should tell the superior."

* * *

><p>Zexion arrived at my room for another training session. I smiled as he entered but he looked flustered, something out of character for someone who is usually so in control. He turned to face me and I noticed he had pushed his hair to the side, a cascade of silver falling across his cheek.<p>

"Shall we get started?" He said as he turned to face me. As he did so his fringe moved and I caught a glimpse of what was underneath.

"What happened to you?" I said, gazing at the singed skin on his cheek.

"It's nothing" He replied, hurriedly trying to flatten down his fringe to hide the damage.

"That is not nothing!" I said, pushing back his hair to take a closer look. His cheek was bright red with a huge burn along the centre. "Zexion, how did this…"

I was stopped mid-sentence as he placed his hand over mine and pulled it away. "It's fine" he said calmly.

I wasn't convinced but I knew he wasn't going to respond any more. He clicked his fingers and the dusks appeared once more, I tried my best to control them, but they kept advancing towards me. Several times I tried but each time Zexion had to draw them back. After yet another attempt Zexion became pale, he tried to draw them back once more but they no longer responded. They must have sensed his weakness as some began to advance towards him. One swiped at him as I stood, feeling helpless. Another began its assault, I couldn't just watch this happen. Power begun to surge to my fingertips and at once the dusks fell back. Zexion smiled at me before collapsing onto the floor.

I willed the dusks to disappear and for the first time they obeyed. I rushed towards Zexion who lay motionless on my floor. Struggling under his weight I managed to lift him onto my bed and perched anxiously on the edge waiting for him to wake up.


	9. The keybearer

When I woke up Zexion was nowhere to be seen, however lying on my pillow was a beautiful red rose. I bent over to pick it up but my hand fell through it. I smiled at the thoughtful illusion, it meant Zexion was okay.

The communal area was bustling; lots of the members including Demyx and Axel surrounded two unfamiliar faces who were deep in discussion about something. As I walked towards the group they all stopped talking and turned towards me. A man with soft pink hair stared at me intently. "You must be the new girl" he said, offering his hand to me as petals cascaded from his sleeves. I moved to shake it when the other dreadlocked stranger pipes up.

"I see they actually _did _recruit a girl this time" he threw a grin at the pink haired man who retaliated by throwing a torrent of flower petals straight at his face. The dreadlocked stranger angrily spat petals out of his mouth while the pink haired man offered his hand once more.

"Marluxia" he said calmly shaking my hand.

I nodded "Xeleste."

"I'm sure we'll get on just fine" and with a slightly disconcerting grin he strolled away.

Marluxia let out a shriek he was hit square in the back with a strong gust of wind, falling flat on his face. The dreadlocked stranger blew on the top of his finger as if it was the steaming barrel of a gun.

"Xaldin" he said offering his own hand to me. I shook it as loud footsteps begun to echo through the room.

Saix stormed in for his usual mission announcement. "Marluxia, Xaldin the superior wants a full report on your findings. Vexen, take out some heartless with Demyx, no slacking. He pointed to me "You. Go to traverse town for emblem training."

* * *

><p>I emerged on a cobbled street and surveyed the scene for emblems, most were scattered around by the various shops but a few hovered above the balconies and roofs. Breaking into a run I collected the lower emblems and had soon done a circuit of the area so just the last few remained. Gasping I stopped next to a shop with purple lanterns hanging above the door and looked around for something to get me to the roof. There were various boxes scattered around which I commanded to pile on top of each other before collecting the last few emblems.<p>

I climbed down from the roof and was about to head back into the portal when I heard a loud crash coming from behind a tall door marked 2nd district. I pushed aside one of the doors and startled at the bizarre sight behind it.

A boy of about 14, a duck and an anthropomorphic dog had taken out a gigantic armoured heartless which now flailed on the ground. The boy was carrying some sort of giant key which seemed to radiate light as he slung it over his shoulder. I gazed, fascinated at the scene below until something else caught my eye.

Standing on top of a white building with stained glass windows was another who donned the black coat. He too was surveying the scene below and making notes in a book… A lexicon! I began to sprint towards Zexion, but by the time I had reached the building he was gone.

I sighed as I averted my eyes once more to the scene below, but both the heartless and the bizarre company had also vanished.


	10. Frozen

It was still early when I arrived back at the castle and the grey area was practically deserted. Luxord sat alone on one of the sofas mumbling to himself as he shuffled a deck of cards back and forth. I sat down awkwardly opposite, twiddling my thumbs to try and pass the time. After a while Luxord looked up from his cards and turned towards me.

"Care to play a game?" he asked, tossing the cards up and down on his palm. I gave him a brief nod as the cards begun to hover in the air in front of me. "Catch the 0" he said, gesturing to the cards. I fixed my gaze on the card marked with the 0 as they turned round and began to shuffle. When they stopped I reached for the card on the far left, turning it round I gave a sign of relief as the 0 symbol came into view. I played several rounds, each time the cards shuffled quicker and quicker until I struggled to keep up.

I reached out once more; this time for the card in the centre as I turned it round I caught a glimpse of the large X across it. A cold sensation spread from the card and up my arm and my movement became slow. I was still as the stop spell took hold. "It'll wear off before long" I heard Luxord say before he collected the cards together and rested back down once more.

After a while I heard footsteps and Vexen's excitable voice "The heartless truly are remarkable, living things created from nothing but darkness. It's simply fascinating."

The footsteps drew closer behind me, "Hey" Demyx said placing his hand on my shoulder. When I didn't reply he waved his hands in front of my eyes, "uh Xeleste?" He came round the front of the sofa and realised what had happened.

"Luxord" I heard him say "_what _did you do?"

"We played a little game…. It'll wear off shortly."

"Did it not occur to you that someone with the power of _animation_, might not react too well to a _stop_ spell!"

Out the corner of my eye I saw Luxord shuffle awkwardly in his seat as Demyx lifted me off of the sofa. He carried me carefully along the corridors and towards my room before placing me gently on my bed. My eyes were frozen towards the ceiling but I felt him clutch my hand as he lay down beside me.

I never thought it'd be possible to fall asleep with your eyes open and your knees frozen in mid-air, but it turns out you can. Despite everything, I was dreaming. I strolled along a busy street a little boy following close behind. He clutched the arm of a large teddy bear which I had made to skip happily alongside him. We stopped at a house, knocking twice on the wooden door knocker. The door was opened by a lady with long brown hair and a kind face. "Back so soon?" she said picking up the little boy and holding him in a tight embrace, pressing him against her flour covered apron. She turned to smile at me "You're just in time for fresh bread." I didn't get to taste the bread, at that moment I was dragged from the dream back to reality.


	11. Memories

When I woke up I was still very much frozen into place and had no indication of the time. With nothing else to do, I thought again about the dream again. The more I thought about it the more something seemed peculiar. The people seemed almost familiar; it was like I knew them. But how could I? I had no idea who they were.

My train of thought was broken by a creak let out from my door. I heard a crash as something was knocked over. "Demyx, Why must you always leave things _everywhere_." Zexion muttered to himself. I tried to ask him what he had been up to in Traverse Town, only to remember I couldn't do anything. I heard Zexion edge closer. "Hi Xeleste," he said softly, "I couldn't sleep knowing you were stuck alone like this… I hope you don't mind." I felt the bed sink a little as he perched on the edge of it.

For hours he sat with me telling me weird and wonderful stories and recounting the day's events, such as how Demyx had flooded the grey area once again and a meeting had been announced regarding the findings of Marluxia and Xaldin. As he finally got up to leave he yawned, before gently lifting me up with one arm and plumpening my pillow with the other. When he set me back down I heard him click his fingers and the ceiling began to blur. I was now looking up at the night sky; stars dotted where the ceiling once was and a silver moon show down from above. "I have to go" he said sadly, "come back to us soon Xeleste."

After a while of staring up at the beautiful night sky above me I began to dream again. I was inside a bakery, standing over a work bench as ingredients measured themselves and mixed together in a bowl. The same lady from before stood next to me kneading dough, covered in flour once again. I flicked my wrist as an alarm sounded on the oven and a dozen fresh baguettes landed in a basket on the other side of the bench. The woman turned and smiled at me "you're such an angel, thanks for all of your help darling." She pulled me into a tight embrace and gently stroked my hair. "If only your father could see how your power has grown… He would be so proud."

"My father" I thought "… but that must mean." Suddenly I snapped back to reality. They weren't dreams…. they were memories, my memories, they were finally coming back to me.

I leapt out of bed and ripped open the door, it had barely registered that I could finally move again. I ran out of my room and headed full pelt to the grey area dashing around the corner and straight into Demyx. "Xeleste, you're okay!" He half shrieked pulling me close. I pulled away.

"Demyx… I remember. My mother, she worked in a bakery and… and my father sent us away when I was young, I never knew why... And...I had a little brother; my mother adopted him after we left. Demyx, I remember my _Name."_


	12. A nobody to call my own

Saix was far less welcoming. When I entered the grey area I was greeted by a glare that was impressive, even by his standards. He mumbled about laziness and poor use of time before assigning me two missions in order to "catch up." This involved taking out heartless while simultaneously trying to break jars as quickly as possible.

I was the last to return to the grey area, and knackered I slipped onto the sofa between Demyx and Vexen. Demyx lifted his arm and placed it around my shoulders as I rested up against him. Out the corner of my eye I noticed Zexion steal a glance at us before quickly looking away.

Everyone averted their eyes to the door as Saix paced into the room once more. "The meeting is about to start. Don't leave the superior waiting." I stretched as I pulled away from Demyx's warmth and shuffled with the others to the round room. I had at least made progress from my last venture into this room, making it onto my chair with relative ease.

I turned to face the superior as his voice boomed around the room. "Welcome all. As some of you may know Marluxia and Xaldin have been conducting some reconnaissance. It happens that it has been fruitful. We have discovered a castle not far from here which appears to have mysterious properties; it could be just what we need to get back on track."

"Back on track?" Luxord asked, leaning forward and laying his chin on his hand.

A while ago we discovered a problem regarding the hearts we collect. Contrary to what we believed, our efforts have not contributed to kingdom hearts; in truth we are unable to collect them. It is in fact the actions of the Keybearer that have created what we see today."

"Wait. You mean to say that all that work you had me do, was for nothing?" Demyx cried out. "Aw Man" he mumbled slouching in the chair.

"As I was saying" the superior continued "The Keybearer is the only one with the ability to collect hearts. If we can get the boy into the castle and force him to fight the heartless. The process will speed up no end."

"So what's so special about this castle anyway?" Axel said reclining back into his chair.

"The castle appears to be a kind of labyrinth, so we should be able to contain the boy with relative ease. If we unleash heartless in it he will have no choice but to fight."

"How do you intend to lure the boy to the castle?" Zexion asked "I've been studying him closely and he doesn't seem the sort to just divert away from his mission."

"The boy is naïve, he would do anything for his friends, even if it's reckless. I think it's time I speak to an old …" he paused "acquaintance of mine."

"Meeting adjourned" Saix barked as we begun to disappear one by one.

* * *

><p>Zexion and I walked towards my room in silence, he seemed to be deep in thought. When we stopped outside my door I turned towards him, "Thank you... for staying with me, it meant a lot."<p>

"Don't mention it" he said before following me into the room. "You did well in our last session" he said "I think it's time we move on from dusks." He clicked his fingers and right on cue a dusk appeared.

"I thought you said..." he cut me off there.

"Focus all your power on the dusk."

I closed my eyes and felt my power flow to my fingertips. I visualised it leaving my hands and seeking out the dusk. I sensed a large flash of light in front of me and opened my eyes. The dusk changed before my eyes, it shrunk in size and sprouted wings until I was looking at a faceless imp-like creature.

"Interesting" Zexion said, summoning his lexicon and scribbling down notes.

"What**_ is_** that?" I asked.

"That is a nobody created from your own powers. It will only obey you and only you."

"I wonder what it can do" I said, moving closer to examine the creature. It quickly flew away from me and towards Zexion. Before he could react the creature had whipped the Lexicon out of his hands and darted across the room, the book sprouting random illusions in its wake.

Once I managed to get the speedy creature in view I dismissed it with a click of my fingers. Zexion glanced at me from the other side of the room. I tried hard not to laugh. He was staring through the leaves of a huge palm tree with a pink bunny on his head. He walked past an orange elephant and a rusty suit of armour before picking up the Lexicon from where it had landed on the bed, or rather the pool table that the bed had now become. With the Lexicon safely in his hands once more he dismissed the illusions and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It appears they can take the weapons of others and to some extent use the power contained within them, I've never seen anything quite like it."

"He sure was sneaky."

"Sneakers" Zexion said "Yes, That seems to fit the nature of those creatures."

"Sneaker it is" I said leaping onto my bed and leaning back on my arms. "You know, I kinda liked the pool table."

He smiled at me. "Chess?" he asked. I nodded my head briefly as a chess set materialised in front of me.


	13. Oblivion Looms

Many uneventful weeks passed, the focus of many of our missions had been shifted from fighting heartless to recon for the project that became known as 'Castle Oblivion'.

I was sat in the grey area talking to Demyx after yet another recon mission when I jumped at a shriek coming from the dark corridor that had just appeared in front of us. Xigbar shrieked once more as he stepped out of the darkness, holding a hand over his right eye. "What on earth happened to you?" Axel questioned from the sofa opposite.

"She's a feisty one" Xigbar replied "Finished what dear Terra started. Ripped it clean out."

"What?" I asked confused.

Xaldin scoffed "He was sent to recruit a new member, but it looks like he's lost an eye instead."

"What exactly did you say to her?" Axel grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he sneered before walking briskly out the room.

When we gathered later for another meeting Xigbar had covered the space his eye had once occupied with a black eye patch, making his gaze even more unnerving than it was before.

Despite this I found myself staring curiously at this new addition until I heard the voice of the superior boom round the room.

"Castle Oblivion will be ready soon. What I need are some volunteers to make sure the project runs smoothly."

Marluxia was the first to respond "If I may, superior, I would like to volunteer myself to oversee what happens at that castle. Since it was I that discovered it I would like to see it through to the end."

"Very well" the superior nodded, deep in thought.

"Then I too will volunteer" said Zexion "to make sure _everything_ goes to plan." I think I was the only one who noticed him throw a disapproving glance at Marluxia.

Before long five members had been assigned to the castle; Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus and Axel.

"We just need one more volunteer." Everyone sat in silence staring up at the superior. He thought for a moment "how about... Xeleste."

Saix grinned disconcertingly "Excellent superior, so it's all sorted then."

I had no say in the matter, in three days I would be sent to Castle Oblivion.


	14. Detected

As a member of the castle oblivion team my focus had turned back to the heartless once more. I now had to weaken and capture them so they could be released into the castle.

I rolled out of bed exhausted after having spent most of the night chasing after my sneakers. Demyx had insisted on viewing them, his sitar safely stashed away, only they didn't take kindly to being dismissed and wreaked havoc in my room.

Saix assigned me to a place called San Fransokyo, apparently there was a large heartless there that could prove useful. I opened up the dark corridor distracted by thoughts of leaving Demyx and the castle, which despite everything it was beginning to feel like home, behind.

I regretted this once I stepped out of the portal. Instead of appearing in the park where the heartless had surfaced, I appeared to be in someone's home. I edged quietly around what appeared to be some kind of screen, catching sight of a door not far from where I was standing. I took a tentative step towards the door, stubbing my toe in the process. I let out a yelp before desperately covering my mouth. I thought everything was okay until I heard a weird sound behind me, like balloons being inflated.

I turned round and saw a huge white figure behind me; I managed to contain a scream and instead stared open mouthed at this giant creature, frozen to the spot. I was about to attempt a step back when the figure talked. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

I tried to edge toward the door but Baymax hobbled after me. "On a scale of one to ten rate your pain."

"Shhh" I whispered desperately.

"I will scan you now" he continued as I placed my hand on the door handle. "Diagnosis: You have darkness surrounding your heart."

"My what?" I turned towards him.

"Your heart. An organ located in the chest area, which allows you to feel emotion."

"But… that's impossible." I thought to myself "How can I have a heart? I'm a nobody."

"Baymax?" I heard someone call out "Is that you? Why are you out of your box?" A young man wearing a cap looked at Baymax before turning his attention to me. "Er… hello" he said. "Why are you…"

"I'm sorry, I… got lost."

"Got lost in my house?"

I gave him and awkward grin. "I'd best be going. Sorry."

I turned toward the door once more when I heard another voice "Tadashi! I still can't get it to work!" A younger teenager came running towards us but stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He was holding an armful of tiny metal things.

"I was just leaving" I said awkwardly.

"Will you... be alright out there?" Tadashi asked, "there's a monster lurking around the park."

I shrugged "That's why I'm here."

"You can't take on that monster by yourself!" He paused "We'll come with you."

"We will?" Hiro protested.

"That won't be necessary."

"Hiro, get your robot, we've got a monster to fight!"

* * *

><p>We reached the park and caught a glimpse of the giant heartless, I quickly recognised the trickmaster from what the others had told me about the ones that often surfaced in wonderland. "We need to take out the legs" I said. Hiro nodded briefly and his robot immediately begun to target the heartless. I summoned sneakers which begun to target the flaming skittle-like weapons while Tadashi produced a metal disk from his bag and launched it at the trickster. We soon wore down the heartless. After one final blow from its own weapon the trickster fell.<p>

I did as Marluxia had instructed and opened the dark corridor beneath the heartless. It would be transported to castle oblivion where he would distribute the heartless. Tadashi and Hiro gazed at the spot where the trickster and portal had been. "You're not from around here are you?" Tadashi said.

"It's complicated" I said. I tried to walk away, but I only managed to hobble. Pain seared through my leg which had been badly burned by one of the flaming weapons at some point during the battle.

"Come back with us" Tadashi said placing his hand on my shoulder "Baymax can tend to you."

I hesitated. We weren't supposed to make contact with the people of the worlds we visited, but then again it was a bit late for that. I took another tentative step but almost collapsed under the pain. Before I could object Tadashi picked me up and gently began to carry me back to their house.

He placed me down on the edge of his bed and called Baymax over to tend to the burn. Hiro sat at the desk opposite, frantically tinkering with the miniature metal objects. "What you got there?" I asked.

"They're miniature robots, microbots for short. They group together to build anything you can imagine." He paused "… At least they're supposed to. I'm trying to control them telepathically… Using this" He pointed to a circular metal band. "Only I can't get it to work."

Baymax had worked wonders on the burn, the pain had almost completely gone and the redness was disappearing fast. Once he had finished I walked over to the desk to examine Hiro's work. "Can I see that band?" I asked as he handed it over. I focused my power into the band and for a brief moment it glowed gently before returning to normal. "Try it now" I said pressing it back into his hands. He placed it onto his head and gasped as the tiny robots responded to his thoughts.

"Tadashi check this out!" Hiro called as his brother strolled over and gazed in amazement, the microbots had formed a mini version of what appeared to be an aeroplane.

It was starting to get late, I summoned the dark corridor about to return to the castle. A voice called after me. "Thank you" Tadashi said as I slipped into the darkness.


	15. Consequences

When I returned to the castle the grey area was heaving, various members dotted the sofas while a small crowd was gathered around Marluxia, Demyx among them. He turned around as I placed my arm on his shoulder and he gently curled his arms around my waist. I gazed into his deep green eyes as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Get a room you two" Axel said making a vomiting gesture. "Some people are trying to listen."

"Huh" I said distracted.

"Marluxia had a go at recruiting lightning girl and has returned with both eyes intact."

"She just needed… a little persuasion." Marluxia began "We should be XIII before the week's out."

"Persuasion" Xigbar retorted "the only thing that one needs is a restraining order."

"Oh and you did absolutely nothing to deserve it." Axel mocked "Poor innocent Xigbar, attacked for no reason whatsoever." He sniggered "Likely story."

As it grew later yet the grey area begun to empty. When just Demyx and I remained he led me back to my room before parting with one last kiss.

* * *

><p>Back in my room I let my hair free from its long pigtails and allowed it to cascade down my back. I was just about to call it a night when I heard a knock on my door. I was surprised to see Zexion standing in the doorway. "Zexion?" I said sleepily. I paused "I thought we had stopping training."<p>

"What did you do?"

"What?"

He pushed past me and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What don't you understand about we can't be seen!"

"You were spying on me?"

"It was getting late, you were the only one that hadn't returned. So I was sent to look for you."

"Look, I overshot the park and ended up in a sticky situation. They offered to help take down the heartless, what was I supposed to say?"

"Nothing! You are supposed to go unnoticed! In cognito. Capisce? Who knows who else might have noticed, Axel, Xigbar or worse Saix. You could have compromised the entire operation." He paced the room frantically running his fingers through his hair. "Who knows what'll happen if the Superior finds out."

"What's the big issue? So what if I've been seen."

"The ENTIRE operation Xeleste! What happens if Sora saw you? Do you not think he'd notice a giant heartless just disappear. What if _I'd_ been spotted observing him? We must stay hidden! If Xemnas finds out who knows what'll happen to you!"

I stared at him. Here I was looking at the once calm, collected voice of reason. I don't think I'd ever seen him this angry. "Why!" I yelled "Why do _you_ care so much?"

"I…" he paused and his gaze moved to the floor. His voice became firm "If you don't want my help _fine_. Just don't turn to me if you end up a dusk." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

"Will I really be turned into a dusk?" I thought, pushing the door shut and settling down on my bed. "For one little mistake. What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>When I finally drifted off to sleep I dreamt of the round room. I was stood in the middle while the others looked down at me from above. Saix yelled traitor and the others joined him in some sort of weird chant. I looked up at Demyx for reassurance but he scowled back at me and joined in the chant. They began to summon their nobodies one by one until I was completely surrounded. I summoned my staff and tried hopelessly to fight off the endless waves of beserkers, snipers, dancers and goodness knows what else. I was knocked down and desperately tried to defend myself as Xemnas boomed "begone." Suddenly darkness.<p>

I woke up in the dark of my room on the cold floor clutching at my staff. I guessed it was still very early but through fear of having that dream again I forced myself to be alert and headed for the grey area. It was eerily quiet and reminded me of the little game I played with Luxord. I walked towards the window and took in the view of kingdom hearts. It had already grown quite extraordinarily since the first time I had seen it and was just beginning to resemble a heart shape.

I thought about what Baymax had said "Darkness surrounding your heart," how is that even possible if you don't have a heart to begin with? Unless… all this had been for nothing. What if we already had what we were looking for?

I jumped as I heard footsteps behind me. "Enjoying the view?" Vexen said, joining me by the window.

"I… I was just thinking" I said.

"About what it'll be like to be somebody again?"

I paused "Yeah, something like that."

Vexen began to reminisce. "Ienzo was just a boy when we started our experimenting - always eager to learn that one. We spent years studying the workings of the heart. Until one day it all went wrong. Our experiments got out of control and from there we became nothing, nobodies. The six of us formed the organisation in the hope that one day we will become whole once more."

"Six?" I asked.

"We gradually expanded, recruiting more members who shared the same goals. Axel and Saix were once just young teenagers who got caught up in this mess. Demyx ripped out his own heart overcome by the pain of heartbreak, but after a while he yearned to love again. Luxord gambled away everything in his possession and his heart was all he had left to give, that too was soon lost with a throw of a dice. As for Marluxia, he has never divulged a thing about his past." He paused "Now we are XIII, and I believe that in time we will achieve our goal."

"Vexen?" I asked tentatively "Are… Are you scared about going to castle oblivion?"

He laughed "You say that as if we can feel fear." He thought for a moment "I can't say I approve of them putting someone as inexperienced as number XI in charge, but if this is what it takes to become whole once more. So be it."


	16. Rebellion

As it grew later the communal area gradually filled. Demyx gave me a cheerful wave as he strolled in behind Lexeus. He settled down on one of the sofas and I curled up next to him, savouring the few days we had left together.

As usual Saix entered the room and barked our orders - this was certainly something I wouldn't miss at the new HQ. "Zexion, Lexaeus, there's a large heartless in Agrabah, go and capture it. Demyx, put her down!" he snapped, glaring as Demyx reluctantly pulled away "You're on recon." Saix turned towards Axel who was sniggering, reclined on the sofa opposite. "Axel! Take ginger here and head for the mansion, you know what to do. Axel nodded briefly, I glanced at him but he avoided my eyes. Flashing one last smile at Demyx I disappeared into the darkness behind Axel.

We appeared just outside the mansion in twilight town. Axel walked towards the mansion doors and tested the door handles. "Locked" he said disappointed.

"Axel" I asked "what exactly are we doing here?"

"Now we're breaking and entering." He said summoning his chakrums. He lifted one of the fiery blades and proceeded to slide it down the centre of the doors. I heard something break as the doors swung open.

He dashed upstairs taking a left when he reached the landing. I followed tentatively behind. He opened the first door he came across. This lead to a room that was completely white with various sketches dotted around the walls. "Hmph. Not in here" he said and proceeded to check the door to the right of the landing. "Nope."

He dashed back down the stairs and checked the door to his right. "Bingo!" he called advancing deeper into the room.

"Axel what…" I began, until I caught sight of what, or rather who he was looking at. Cowered in the corner was the girl from the window. A blonde girl who looked about 14, she wore a plain white dress and blue sandals and stared back at us with large blue eyes.

"Listen kid" Axel said "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but you're coming back with us whether you like it or not."

"Why are you doing this?" I interrogated.

"This young lady here is our little insurance policy for castle oblivion. We've seen what she can do, she's quite extraordinary."

The girl continued to stare, terrified. Axel turned towards her once more "So have you made your choice?" he asked her. "come willingly and I won't hurt you."

She shook her head.

"Very well then" he said "don't say I didn't warn you." He summoned his chakrums and took a swing at the girl. It collided with my staff.

"Axel" I said "Look at her! What do you think you're doing!"

"My duty" he said "now stay out of this!"

"No!" I swung my staff making the chakrum clatter to the floor. I positioned myself defensively in front of the girl.

"So be it" he yelled scooping up the chakrum and igniting the pair within seconds.

I spotted a suit of armour in the corner and commanded it to fight Axel. "run" I said to the girl as she scrambled to her feet.

She had barely made a couple of steps before I heard Axel shout "Burn Baby!" and the exit was engulfed by flames.

Within moments many items of furniture were both defending and fighting for us. But there was no way out. No sooner had I gained control of the items dotted around the room, Axel had sliced through them with his chakrums. I tried to open the corridor but every time I did I was open to attack. Axel sliced through the table in the centre of the room as the last of the items fell to pieces.

Running out of options now I desperately swung my staff at Axel who took another swipe at the girl. When he took yet another swipe I knew the situation was becoming hopeless.

"Enough!" I yelled, positioning myself between the girl and Axel once more. A bizarre sensation shot down my arms towards my fingertips. A huge torrent of water sprouted from my hands both extinguishing the fire and drenching Axel in an instant. I stood still temporarily dazed by what had happened, when something heavy smacked me in the back of the head. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I came round in the grey area where I'd been propped up on a sofa. On the opposite side of the room Saix and Axel were deep in discussion. When they noticed me stir they began to walk over. "Awake at last" Saix said, studying me. "I hear the girl put up quite a fight." I was about to question this but Axel shot a forbidding glance at me. "Attacked you from behind and has a scuffle with Axel. Clearly we shouldn't underestimate who we're dealing with." With that Saix turned and left the room in silence leaving Axel and I alone.<p>

"What happened to the girl?" I asked coldly.

"She's being held in the dungeon, she'll be moved to the Castle tomorrow – but I wouldn't try any rescue missions" he added. "Saix is personally keeping a close eye on her."

"Why did you lie?" I questioned further. "You had no business covering up for me."

He shrugged "More work for me if you end up a dusk."


	17. Knights in shining coats

The following morning, true to his word Saix was still guarding the girl so our missions were allocated by Xigbar. "Morning Treasure" He said grinning at me, I avoided eye contact. "You get a very special mission today, being your last one and all."

I emerged in Agrabah in the middle of a desert and immediately caught sight of the heartless. It had six arms, two of which had knives sprouting from them and a huge snake head. No sooner had I noticed it had it swiped one of the huge knives at me. I ran backwards whilst summoning my staff and looked around for something I could use. Alas all I could find were a few sparse pillars, probably the remains of an old civilisation. Still they were all I had, the tall columns sprung to life and swiped back at the heartless while I summoned some sneakers to distract the creature. The heartless was not fooled for long and soon smashed its way through the pillars, the sneakers too met their demise as they tried hopelessly to tug at the knives, not realising that they were part of the creature.

Once again I was out of ideas, I'd need a miracle to make it out alive. I was almost subject to another blow from the knives when something invisible hit me at high speed and knocked me down out of the way. "Zexion?" I said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"No time" he said. The creature was advancing on us fast. He conjured up hundreds of birds which flew around the head of the heartless as it frantically swiped at the illusions. Before long however the heartless realised the birds were just that and turned its attention back to us. It caught Zexion off guard and swept him off his feet. I stood over Zexion and blocked one of the knives with my staff but the other one was advancing fast. It collided with a large wall of water.

I saw something move in the corner of my eye. "Demyx!" I cried in relief. He threw me a comical salute before turning his attention back to the heartless. Zexion was now back on his feet and ran to join Demyx.

Zexion conjured up another batch of illusions to keep the creature distracted while Demyx speed around the battlefield ramming into the creature with torrents of boiling water. I managed to trip up the heartless with my staff allowing Demyx to further wear down the creature. It was definitely getting weaker now.

The two knives were preparing themselves to attack Demyx when there was a flash of green light and both the heartless and Zexion disappeared, the lexicon lay still on the ground. "What just happened?" I asked Demyx, trembling now.

"Book dimension" Demyx replied calmly "I guess you could call it Zexion's own little world."

After a while the lexicon glowed green once more and both Zexion and the heartless emerged from it. Zexion had been knocked down but the creature had been massively weakened.

"Let's finish this!" Demyx said as I finished off the creature with one final swing of my staff, the freed heart rose upwards, uncollected.

I offered my hand to Zexion as he hauled himself up from the ground and gave a polite nod to Demyx. "I thought you weren't helping me anymore." I questioned calmly.

"Don't you get it" he said "This was a suicide mission Xeleste, they set you up. That creature was far more powerful than those we placed in the castle and this area does not allow you to use your powers." He paused "They must know what happened in Sanfransokyo."

Demyx walked closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "So what now?" he asked.

Zexion hesitated "You have to go, Xeleste. Get far away from them, stay hidden and don't come back. This just proves they won't hesitate to eliminate you."

"I understand" I said reluctantly. "Thank you, Zexion, for looking out for me." He gave a nod of acknowledgement as I turned towards Demyx. He pulled me close. "I'm going to miss you" I said, savouring his warmth for the last time.

After a while Demyx reluctantly pulled away. "Xeleste" he said "I want you to have this." A necklace made from flowing water assembled itself before my eyes "to remind you of me." He gently fastened it around my neck, "there won't be a minute that I won't think of you."

"I should go" I said, wishing I could stay there forever, safe in Demyx's arms. "Stay safe" I whispered as I pulled away. I opened the dark corridor with no particular destination in mind and stepped into the unknown.


	18. Freedom

It turns out that nowhere in particular leads to Traverse Town. I was still tired from the battle earlier and perched myself on the edge of a wall, next to a post box, observing the scene around me. It felt good to be out in the open, no more hiding, no fear of being seen. It was getting late so I began to formulate a plan in my mind: Stock up on items, stay the night then move on in the morning.

I walked into the item shop, greeting the three young shopkeepers with a smile. I purchased several potions and elixirs for the journey ahead before heading towards the hotel.

The lady on the reception handed me a key and pointed me towards a room with a blue door. The interior was also blue and had an aquatic theme. I felt a pang of sadness as I thought of Demyx, subconsciously fiddling with the necklace.

I was about to call it a night when I heard a shrill voice behind me. "You must be Xeleste" I whipped around quickly summoning my staff. The figure standing before me removed her hood to reveal shocking blonde hair with two antennae-like additions. "Larxene" she said meeting my gaze with a sadistic grin "I'm here to bring you back."

I took a step backwards and tried to open the dark corridor. As the darkness rose up from the floor it became apparent something was wrong, the portal swirled uncontrollably and sparks flew out of it. I heard Larxene cackle behind me. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." She cackled "How… pathetic. Allow me to show you how it's done" she said, opening her own portal which no doubt led back to the castle. Several sparking knives appeared between her fingers like claws as she tried to force me through it.

I tried again to re-summon the corridor but once again the portal was unstable. Larxene took a swipe at my cheek and I turned my attention back to her. "I don't have time for this!" I said irritably and swung my staff hard at her. She was knocked down and temporarily startled. I didn't have long to escape. I threw myself into the swirling portal desperately hoping it lead somewhere.

As the darkness changed to light I hit something at high speed. It gave way under my weight and I fell through it. I landed hard on a chair as pieces of hay roof fell on top of me. "Right on time!" I heard a voice say from the other side of the room. "I've been expecting you. Xeleste is it? Tea?"

"Umm…" I said catching sight of the man talking to me. He was an aged man with a long white beard and blue robes complete with a tall pointed hat.

"You're much better at timekeeping than this one" he continued, strolling over to a boy sat at the opposite side of the table who gazed around the room while nibbling at a biscuit. The man tapped him on the head with a wooden rod. "**five** minutes late, fancy that."

"I'm sorry" I said "Exactly who are you?"

"Who am I?" he remarked waving his arms with such force that the tea flew out the cups. "Who am I? **I** happen to be Merlin, an all-powerful wizard!"

"Wizard?" I said, pausing for thought. "Could you…"

"Train you up?" He said "Now why else do you think you're here?" he cleared his throat "I shall be your tutor. You and the Wart here will have the finest education I assure you."

"The Wart?"

Merlin gestured to the boy who had just helped himself to another biscuit. He swallowed hastily "My real name's Arthur, but no-one calls me that."

"Well, we'd best be packing" Merlin said "We'll be staying with the Wart tonight."


	19. A not so warm welcome

Arthur was still in a state of shock as we left the house; he found it hard to cope with the entire contents of the house packing itself into one small suitcase and lost it at the talking owl. Archimedes perched himself on my shoulder as Merlin yelled various ancient curses while trying to extract his beard from the door.

"Not blown away by the oaf's magic?" Archimedes hooted in my ear.

"Well…" I said "I have power over animation" I thought for a second "minus the shrinking bit; I could probably do it myself."

"Wait!" Arthur piped up "You can use magic too? Are… are you a witch?"

"I'm a…" I paused "Not exactly."

The more I thought about it, the more I realised how little knowledge I had about the origin of my powers. I had first discovered I could animate objects when I was 5 years old. I had a toy rabbit, handmade by my mother and I was so smitten with it that I carried it everywhere. I began to pretend we went for walks together and danced around my room, until one day it became reality. I remember my mother walking into my room to see the rabbit hopping across my floor. She called for my father and he came rushing in. He had picked me up and whirled me around the room before holding me close as I nuzzled my head against his soft robes. From that day with encouragement from my parents my abilities grew, until I was able to manipulate much larger objects and with enough concentration multiple things at once, the skills that I took for granted in the present day.

I stood dazed as I reminisced and was brought back to reality by Merlin's lecture. "Enough dawdling you two. We have a long journey ahead of us." He began walking before pausing and turning to face Arthur. "err, where is it we're going boy?" Arthur pointed silently in the other direction. "Oh." Merlin said "well off we go."

We trekked through the forest until sunlight began to creep through the thinning canopy of trees, tiring now we then began our ascent up a large hill. As we neared the peak I got the sneaking suspicion that we were being followed, I whipped round to find a wolf attempting to snap at Arthur's ankles. Just in time I spotted a large fallen log and sent it rolling down the hill, pursuing the wolf with deadly accuracy.

The rest of our journey was uneventful and soon we found ourselves glancing at a large medieval castle. I did a double take, looking from the scrawny boy wearing filthy oversized clothes to the castle and back. "You live here?" I asked.

"Well, in the kitchen anyway" he replied awkwardly scratching his head. "Sir Ector, was very kind to take me in, and in return I work to keep the place clean and comfortable." He paused "And if I work real' hard Kay might let me be his squire!"

Merlin tutted "A squire? A boy like you should amount to something, not be slave to some empty headed knight! Why, when I'm through with you, you will have the very best education. Literature! Science! Technology! History!

I stood awkwardly and threw a sympathetic glance at Arthur.

Merlin carried on. All the way down to the kitchens, as Arthur and I cringed behind him.

The second we made it through the doorway we came face to face with a large, round man with a gruff voice "What in the blazes is going on here boy?" He bellowed at Arthur "First you go off into that infernal forest alone? Then you bring back these… these vagrants! To my home!" He glares at myself and Merlin. "That'll be 4 demerits!" I saw Arthur crumple out the corner of my eye.

"Vagrants! Vagrants!" Merlin retorted "I am here to educate the Wart!"

"I will not have some old fool mess up my schedule!" Sir Ector said advancing towards Merlin. "Now be gone."

There was a loud popping noise and Merlin disappeared, leaving only his suitcase behind.

"Well that took care of that!" Sir Ector chuckled to himself "Now you boy!" Arthur sprung to attention "those dishes don't wash themselves. And you!" he said pointing a chubby finger at me "Take the oaf's advice and leave my castle!"

"But good Sir" Merlin's voice echoed around the room. "Whatever made you think I left?"

"But… But you disappeared." He suddenly sounded fearful. "where…?"

"I'm gone, but then, I'm not gone. So if I do leave, you can never be sure that I am gone, can you?"

Sir Ector paused. "Well… erm… yes… and I suppose… erm… you'd like to stay?"

"Why thank you" Merlin said "that's very kind."

"We'll put you up in the guest room" Sir Ector said "it's the best room in the house."


End file.
